Lily Won't Say She's in Love
by LindseyPotterBlackWeasley
Summary: Set in the Marauder era, 6th year. Lily is afraid to acknowledge her feelings for James due to a past heartbreak.


**Ok, ok. I know I should be updating Summer Lovin, but I was just struck with an idea that I couldn't ignore! This is different than Summer Lovin. It's a songfic! It's just a cute little silly moment between Lily and her friends. Yes, Katie and Sara are in this. If you haven't read my other story, you won't recognize them, but they are of my own creation!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lily Evans or James Potter or Sirius Black or Remus Lupin. Or any Harry Potter character. I also do not own the song in this story. Song lyrics are in bold and italicized.**

**Now onto the story!**

Lily lay back on her bed and sighed. The wound of her breakup with Amos Diggory was just healed and she was already being pulled towards a new boy.

"Are you alright, Lils?" Katie asked, concerned for her friend. The last two months had been hell for Lily.

She had been dating Amos for eight months before the heartbreak. Katie had a flashback of Lily's horrible day two months ago.

_Lily was ecstatic. It was her eight month anniversary with Amos Diggory. He was, without a doubt, the best boyfriend Lily had ever had. He even stood by her through Potter's incessant flirting. He took every date offer with a chuckle, throwing his arm around Lily. "I'm going to have to be extra good to you, Lily," he would laugh. "You're high on the market it seems."_

_ Lily had woken up to nine red roses that morning. "One for each beautiful month I've spent with you, and one for your beauty that I rejoice to see each day. Love, Amos" the card had said. Katie and Sara had squealed over the mushiness of it. Lily had blushed, but grinned at how incredibly devoted Amos was._

_ He was her rock. Every late night, every tough homework assignment, every jibe at her blood status, he was there. Lily knew she was in love with the boy. She planned to finally tell him on that day._

_ She skipped merrily down the corridor to the Great Hall for breakfast when she heard a noise in a nearby broom closet. She groaned, knowing that it was her duty as a Prefect to separate the couple. With a flick of her wand, the door flung open and she gasped in horror._

_ There in the closet, was Amos, her Amos, undressing a fifth year Ravenclaw girl._

_ "Lily," he said, reaching his hand towards her. She was gone before he could say another word._

_ Katie and Sara found her in their dormitory three hours later. Lily claimed right then, that she would never trust another boy with her heart._

"I'm fine, K" Lily answered, breaking Katie from her reverie.

"You don't look or sound fine," Sara pointed out.

"It's nothing," Lily shrugged.

Katie and Sara gave each other a pointed look. Lily told them everything. The fact that she wasn't telling them something worried them.

"Come on, Lils," Katie encouraged. "It might make you feel better if you talk about it." Sara nodded.

"It's James," Lily sighed. Katie and Sara's faced quickly morphed into grins. James Potter had recently started to grow up. His arrogance wasn't so flamboyant anymore. He hadn't had detention in a month to everyone's surprise. He was even becoming chivalrous. He held doors, picked up dropped books, even helped first years with their homework.

"You love him," Sara said simply.

"I do not," Lily bit back.

"Just say it, Lily," Katie rolled her eyes. She knew that without the Amos Diggory distraction, Lily and James would've been together already.

Come to think of it, Diggory had disappeared for a few days after the broom closet incident. He claimed to not remember how he ended up in the Hospital Wing, but he always gave the Marauders a wide berth in the hallways. James swore they had nothing to do with it, but loathing flashed behind his hazel orbs at the mention or sight of Diggory.

"No way," Lily said stubbornly. She looked around her room as she strode over to the window seat. It overlooked the Black Lake and the Quidditch pitch. James Potter could be seen fooling around with his mates as they practiced catching and throwing Quaffles. He tipped his head back in a laugh and Lily sighed.

"Oh what's the matter with me?" she asked to no one in particular. "You'd think a girl would learn."

When she turned back to her friends, Katie and Sara were having a conversation with their eyes.

_**"If there's a prize for rotten judgment," **_Lily sang. _**"I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history. Been there, done that!"**_ her voice carried around the room melodiously.

Katie and Sara got up and stood on either side of Lily.

_**"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'?"**_ they sang into Lily's ear. _**"He's the Earth and Heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you,"**_ Lily giggled at her friends. They really could read her like a book. _**"Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how ya feelin', and who you're thinkin' of."**_

"_**No chance. No way. I won't say it. No, no,"**_ Lily sang as she shook her head in denial.

_**"You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Uh-oh,"**_ Katie and Sara belted as the covered their foreheads with the back of their hand and leaned against each other.

_**"It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love,"**_ Lily sang as she glanced out the window again. _**"I thought my heart had learned its lesson,"**_ she gripped her chest as she sang the line. _**"It feels so good when you start out. My head is screamin' get a grip girl!"**_ she exclaimed as she put her hands on her head. _**"Unless you're dyin' to cry your heart out!"**_

_**"You keep on denyin' who you are and what you're feelin'. Baby we're not buyin'. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling,"**_ Lily's friends sang as the pointed up. _**"Face it like a grown up. When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?"**_

_**"WRONG,"**_ Lily half-shouted. _**"No chance. No way. I won't say it. No, no!"**_

_**"Give up. Give in. Check the grin," **_the girls sang, pointing at Lily's ever growing smile. _**"You're in love."**_

_**"This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love,"**_ Lily sang, a little less sure of herself.

_**"You're doin' flips. Read our lips. You're in love,"**_ Katie and Sara insisted.

"_**You're way off base. I won't say it. Get off my case,**_" Lily's voice was slightly gravely at this point. Her head and her heart were battling, and her heart was starting to get the upper hand now. _**"I won't say it!"**_

_**"Girl don't be proud. It's ok. You're in love,"**_ Katie and Sara grinned as they saw Lily cross back over to the window to watch James again.

_**"Oh,"**_ her voice trilled sweetly as she watched James run a hand through his hair. She looked at the rose James had given her just this morning. She held it to her face and inhaled its sweet scent. _**"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."**_

James chose this moment to look at Lily's window. He saw her sitting there with his rose and his face broke into a beautiful smile. He waved at Lily atop his broom.

Lily grinned back at him and waved her hand. Maybe he was one man who was worth the aggravation.

** Well what do you think? Stupid? Childish? Or did you like the songfic? If you guys liked it I could write some more of them anyways, this was something I just had to jot down. I watched Hercules today and Meg made me think of dear Lily. Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
